Nanny: Secrets from the past
by nilescclover
Summary: Everyone wants the day off. Max hates to give anyone the day off let alone three. who will get it? CC tells Nanny Fine a secret from her past. How will that effect CC?
1. Chapter 1

Feb 12, 2007

The Nanny is a copyright of Sony Pictures, High School Sweethearts, Sternin & Fraser's Ink, Inc. No infringement on the rights of anyone involved in its production is intended.

These characters don't belong to me. I just borrowed them for a while.

**Authors notes:** I dreamed that CC and Niles got into an argument. CC later tried to kill herself and ended up killing Niles instead with the knife. This dream came to me more then once in different ways. So each time I wrote it down and it ended up in this story.

Also dream CC was a mother at one time. Then there was the wreck that shook up Max. I combined all the dreams into one and got this. Who knew that all the dreams kept writing down would come to this.

Secrets from the past

By NilesCClover

"One at a time. One at a time." Max shouted from his desk. CC, Niles and Fran all started at once again. "Hold it. Hold it." Max got up from his chair and slammed his hands down on the desk. They all froze. "What's this about this weekend? Why does everyone need off? A couple of parties, is it? I can't let all of you off at once."

Niles and Fran kept on talking at once to Max about why they really needed this time off.

"Ms. Fine you go first, why?"

"Wha? Oh right," Niles decided to speak up cause Fran was taking to long.

"I have a butler's award ceremony sir, I told you about this a month ago. You said to ask you later and…"

"Val's invited us well…mainly me to a dance party." Fran finished up. "And her." she pointed to CC who was sitting on the loveseat.

"You mean him." Niles corrected. Fran tried not to laugh at that. Max shook his head at the both of them. Niles' mind: _oy, that can't be good but he knows that I can't stand to get a joke in about her. yes her. I might have blown my chance to get this time off but he knows that I always need it. This is the only day that I really ask for. I should get something for working all the time. _

"You know I always ask for that particular day off." CC commented. "This time it just happens to be when everything else is going on. You know I like to take off that particular day each year."

"Does medusa want her birthday off so she can go visit her gravestone and spend the day with her zombie friends." Niles joked with a smile her direction. CC had a hurtful look on her face when she stormed out. She was in tears before the door to the office even closed. Niles watched her leave.

"Niles," he glared at Max and shrugs his shoulders.

"What? What did I say that was so wrong? She must be in one of her moods."

"You really hurt her feelings this time." Fran leaned in and whispered, "Good one."

"Go apologize to her now." Max ordered Niles angrily.

"What?" Niles sounded shocked; he never had to apologize to her before. Why was this time any different. "You want me to what?"

"Now!" Max yelled at his butler as he got up from his chair. "Or you're fired."

Niles finds CC in the kitchen holding a knife cutting her wrist. Niles' mind: _Oh my god she can't be. She's trying to kill herself. _

"Give me that knife." Niles shouts as he runs up to her. "That's my good sharp one."

"Will you let me do this?" CC argued and tried to push him back from her. He was not budging from his spot. Niles mind: _This is for real then. I can't let her do this not here. _

"Give it to me, witch." Niles struggles for it.

"Never butler boy."

"Why are you being so bitchy today? You are going to make a mess that I'm going to have to clean up. Now give it here." He tries to grab the knife but a little to late, she swings it at him. Niles' mind: _This is going to get messy. I have to stop her. I can't let her do this to herself not over me. _ He put his left hand up to grab it from her and when doing so, the knife jams him in the soft tissue of his palm. He squeezes his eyes shut holding in the pain that shot through him.

"Look what you did!" He lifts his hand to show her. The knife just hangs from his hand. Niles' mind: _that's going to hurt tomorrow but…at least she didn't cut any of my fingers off... did she._ He tried to move his fingers. Niles' mind_: ow…why did I try that? but I feel they moved._ A sigh of relief came from him. _a few inches and I would have no fingers._ _I'm…_He grits his teeth. The pain was getting too unbearable. He wanted to scream out but that would cause Max to come. This was something that he wanted to keep between the two of them. Max would send her away. He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't know what to do without her. He couldn't let her see the look in his eyes so he lowered his head. Niles mind: _I can't take the pain I.. I have to do this._ He swallows. He closed his eyes, Niles' mind: _I can't watch this_. He grabs the knife with his other hand and rips it from its poison. He throws the bloody knife into the sink.

"I didn't…"she squeaked seeing his bloody hand. He quickly grabs a towel and places it around his left hand to keep the blood from squirting out more then it already had.

"Just go, you've done enough." CC steps away from him and moves to the other side of the island. She wants to tell him that she is sorry. Even though he tried to hide the tears in his eyes, she saw it. She saw the pain. The anger. The sadness.

"I'm…" she starts. He balls his hand into a fist. That scared CC for the moment, she thought that he might come after her. She watches with intense eyes never leaving the sight of his hands. The door to the kitchen opens, Max along with Fran walk in. Niles puts his hurt hand face down on the counter top pretending to be wiping the counter with it.

"What the hell's going on in here?" Max looking at both of the archenemies.

"Just cleaning the counter top sir, um…." Niles quickly glances at CC she swallows. CC's mind: _Is he going to tell Max what I did? or worse tell them that I tried to kill him. I…look what I really did. He…_ "why? Is there a problem?" Max looks over at CC then back to Niles. Niles sighs, tiring to hold back the tears and pain that was throbbing in his hand. He swallowed. "Ms Babcock," CC's mind: _here it comes the truth will be told and I will…please don't do it, Niles I'm sorry. I don't want…_ spilled her coffee and I was cleaning it up." he lied. "I scared her when I told her that I was sorry about the comment I said earlier." He smiles at her. Her heart just sank. CC's mind: _So he does care somewhat and look what I did to him? I tried to kill……what have I done…I do deserve to die…_

"I'm sorry too Niles. I was out of line." She looked up at him. She could still see the pain in his eyes. The pain of hurt the pain of sadness.

"Now that wasn't so hard for the two of you, now was it? Come on CC we have work to do." Max leads CC out of the kitchen. When Max left the room Niles let out a sigh of relief. Fran watched his facial expression. She could tell that he was in pain. Fran knew that something else happened in here, but what? She walked over to the intercom and turned it off. She wanted some answers. She walked up behind him and stopped when she saw a bloody knife in the sink. Fran's mind: _What really happened in here just now? Where they trying to kill each other? Did she try to stab him or was he going after her? _

"Talk to me Niles, what is with the bloody knife in the sink?" he squeezes his hand again. He went to the oven and took the towel that was hanging from the handle. Wrapped it around his hand.

"Wha?" She looked down at his hand. "Why do you have a towel around you hand?" He tried to move it from her but she grabbed him by the arm. "Let me see it." He felt a little dizzy so he walked over to the table and sat down.

"It's nothing. Really?" he swallowed. Niles' mind: _She's not going to leave it that. _He sighed_ so I'll have to lie which I hate to do. I can't let her find out that CC tried to kill herself. No one needs to know that but me. Would she try to do it again though?_

"I'll be the judge of that. Now let me see it." He sighed as he held out his left hand for her to unwrap it. "Oh, alright. But be careful." She slowly turned it face up and unwrapped the towel. She stood in terror at the blood soaked rag in his hand. She uncurled his fingers one by one from the balled up towel.

"That's it." She swallowed. She wasn't good with the sight of blood. She was about to scream. Either that or pass out Niles couldn't tell.

"Don't say a word." The cut that went all the way across his hand finally stop bleeding.

"Ni….Ni….Niles….you need to get a hospital. That looks really bad." She got up and got a clean towel to wrap around it. "Now mista. I'm not joking." He sighed. Niles' mind: _Maybe she's right. Maybe I do need to get it look at by a professional. I just hate to go to the hospital. _

She took him to see Mista Sheffield at once. She knocked on the door to the office and quickly walked in. CC had her head in a newspaper while Max was reading the some papers on his desk. Max was shocked to see them again so soon.

"Ms. Fine what is it this time?" He looked up then back down.

"We have a problem…"

"We?" CC question. Fran looked around Niles didn't enter the office.

"Niles…" She yelled. "Get you butt in here." Niles walked in with his head down and holding his hand. CC scampers past Niles and Fran without being seen. She didn't want to be in there when Max found out the truth. "Niles and I are going to the hospital. He cut himself making dinner and is in really bad shape." Max doesn't even look up at him.

"You guys will do anything to get out of doing work wont you." Max responded.

"He's….."

"I don't want to hear it Ms. Fine.." Max looks up at the two of them but Niles is

nowhere in site. Fran looks down and notices that Niles is on the floor.

"Niles, Niles," she screamed. She bent down to his level. She held his head in

her hands. "Niles, Niles wake up." she looked up at Max, "Now do you believe us?" Max was still unsure. "Call an ambulance now." That's when it hit Max that this was for real.

"Hurry," Max, yelled in the phone. "They are on their way." He said as he threw

the phone on the desk and attended to Niles. "Why didn't you tell me that this was really serious?"

"I did," she sniffed. Max's mind: _She's right she tried to and I ignored her._ He

looked down at his friend. _Look what happened to him._

"Niles wake up my friend. Please wake up. " Fran cried.

"Don't die on us. You can't." Fran saw tears run down from in Max's eyes. Fran's mind: _So he does care about Niles._ _He doesn't ever show it._ "Niles, come to buddy."


	2. Chapter 2

CC was sitting on the couch in the den when the ambulance team busted in.

"What the?" she questioned.

"Something about a butler collapsing." Max came from the office.

"This way fast." He yelled.

_Butler collapsing_. CC replayed in her head. _When? He…it's all my fault is he… _just as she came back to reality they rolled Niles past her. They were yelling medical terms CC didn't understand.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Niles collapsed in the office. I have to go with him. It looks like the three of you

got your wish. So take some time off."

"It's all my fault." CC screamed and ran the opposite direction towards the kitchen.

"What is?" Max asked.

"Are you the one coming sir, cause we got to get going."

"Yes, Ms. Fine stay with the kids we will tell them later what happened."

Fran went to the kitchen after CC. She already knew what happened in the kitchen with the both of them.

"Leave me alone." CC shouted at Fran from the table.

"It's hard since I live here." CC got up. "No wait Ms. Babcock, Niles already told

me what happened." She lied to her. Niles didn't tell her everything. That's how Fran got someone to confess to her by lying. She wanted to hear it from both parties. She was good at that. She was hoping that CC would tell her everything that had happened between them.

"It's all my fault." CC cried, "It's all my fault."

"It was an accident." Fran's mind: _why would she say that it was all her fault is there something that Niles left out? what if they did try to kill each other. But… _

"Uh?" CC looked up at Fran and sighed. CC's mind: _I thought she would be gone._

"That's what Niles said." Fran swallowed as she continued. "He said that the two of you were arguing and the knife slipped unless…."

"It did…" CC replied a little to quick. Fran gave CC the stern look.

"Ok, well short of I…." CC blinked. She didn't want to talk about it with Fran.

This was between her and Niles. It always had been. "I was holding it. I was…"

"You weren't going to use it on him, were you?"

"No," CC hesitated. "On me."Fran's mind:_ what? Did she just say that she had the knife ready to… she wasn't trying to hurt him she was trying to hurt herself, he just…did he just safe her life? how…Why? I have to get some answers here._

"Wha? on you?" Fran pulled up a chair at the table. Fran's mind: _This ought to be good to hear. I wonder how much she'll tell me._

"We got into it and the knife got stuck in him." CC tried to change the subject off of herself but that didn't fool Fran.

"Why would ya?" Fran changed the subject back to her.

"Why would I what?" CC asked confused.

"Use it on yourself?" Fran looked concerned. Fran's mind: _Was CC a threat to any of them or worse to herself. _CC breathed in. CC's mind: _Here we go I have to tell her. But can I trust her about my past or will she tell everyone._

"It was about today." She started. "I…"

"Wha? wha about it? Is it really your birthday this Friday?"

"No!" CC shouted.

"Then why did you need time off?"

"I…it's my…" she swallowed. She didn't really want to tell her but if she wanted

to be alone again she would have to. "This weekend, it's the anniversary of my son's death." She exhaled. _There I did it! I told someone the secret I kept that all these years._

"Wha? I didn't know you even had a kid."

"He was nine and ½ that was…." CC cleared her throat "almost eight years ago…"

"Wha? Then you are as old as Niles says you are." CC turned her head away from Fran and sniffed. "Look I didn't mean it like that. It's just…" CC got up and scooted her chair out. Fran's mind: _that means her son would have been four years older then Maggie. She must have had him when she was in high school. _

"I know, I was young…we were young." CC refilled her cup with the last of the

Coffee.

"We?"

"The father." CC sighed remembering the promise she kept to him about that

night and the one that she kept to herself about being pregnant with his child. Something that she never told anyone, not even him.

"Does he even know?"

"No. He doesn't know there even was a child and he can't find out now. Promise me Nanny Fine."

"It's not like I know him." when CC didn't say anything the more Fran got worried. Fran's mind:_ Do I know this man? Na the only ones I know are Max and Niles, She wouldn't, then again would she?_ _Max was engaged or was he married to Sarah and Niles well, I just can't see enemies for that long doing anything like that._ _Na _Fran shook her head. "How did your son die?"

"I don't want to talk about it." CC stormed out the door slamming it.

"That was weird. Why wont she? Something horrible must have happened." Fran said to herself out loud just as Val came in.

"Fran, Fran, I heard about Niles." she said hysterically.

"That was quick. Word travels fast around here."

"CC was crying outside. Saying it was all her fault he was…" she sniffed, "What do we do? What do we do?" she asked hugging her friend.

"There, there Val. It's going to be ok. He will be ok."

"How is my friend Niles doctor?" Max asked the first doctor he saw walking towards the waiting area.

"Still getting stitched up. He lost a lot of blood. What exactly happened? You don't get a cut like that by yourself."

"I don't know. He was in the kitchen cooking and next thing telling me that he needed to go to the hospital that's when he collapsed. It was my entire fault for not trusting him. I was not listening. Maybe…just maybe he wouldn't have collapsed like he did."

"There's no way to know that." the dr. went on.

"Yes, there was. I thought he was faking being hurt." Max put his hands to his face.

"No one would fake this. It's deep like someone… tried to cut him up." Max thought for a minute. _Na. CC wouldn't do that to him, would she? That's not like her but she was really mad with him. If that wasn't the case, then why was she so upset saying it was her fault? What the bloody hell is really going on? _The doctor shook him. "Sir, you friend he's been wheeled into a private room you may see him in a minute."

"That's a good sign right?" Max smiled trying to hold on to the little hope he had. "He will be alright."

"We have to wait a few days to see if his hand heals and make sure we don't have to do surgery on him."

"Thanks." Max sighed. Max's mind: _A few days in this place! How am I going to make it? _Fran saw Max and started to wave. _That's how._ He smiled. He knew that he could do anything with the help of Fran.

"Hia Mista Sheffield how is he?"

"He was just wheeled into a room."

"He may still be a little drugged but if you like you can see him." The nurse held opened his door to let them in. "You can visit until 6pm then you have to leave. Remember he has to stay a few days just to make sure. He is very, very lucky."

"He sure is." Fran called. Niles turned his head in the direction of the voices. He tried to smile.

"Looking good," Fran joked.

"Funny," he laughed. Waving his bandaged hand in the air.

"How are you," Max walked up to him.

"Been better." He smiles. He sighs.

"The Dr says that you are going to be fine. But you have to stay here a few days." Niles sighs. Niles' mind: _Why I hate being here. I just want to go back home. Wait what does CC think of all this is? Is she a threat to herself? I have to go. _ He tries to move but Fran was on top of it.

"Oh, no you don't." Fran put her hand on his shoulder to stop him. She knew what he was trying to do. "She's fine but you mista have to stay here." He struggled some. "Do I have to tell the Dr to restrain you?"

"Miss Fine." Yelled Max. She just smiled at him.

"He wouldn't dare." Max glared at Niles. Niles' mind: _Oh no. Max has got that look in his eyes. The one that means he knows I'm hiding something from him. Which I'm but I can't tell all to him. he…_Niles sighed. Max knew that that stare of his was working on Niles.

"Answer one thing for me," Max stated.

_Here it comes_ Niles thought. _How am I going to tell him? Relax and be honest as best you can. _"The doctor tells me that you can't get that kind of injury by oneself so I want to know what really happened in my kitchen?" Max had a stern look a pond his face.

"It was an accident." Fran commented. "Let's leave Niles alone so he can rest."

"But I…" Max begged. Fran dragged him by the arm. "Now mista." Max sighed. Max's mind: _Fran's right_ _He needs his rest. I'll get the truth out of him later. Something happened between him and CC I know it. But what were they trying to do hurt each other? I don't know that I can trust them around each other anymore. Niles may not be able to talk right now, but Ms Fine can._

The mansion was quiet when Fran and Max returned.

"I think it's time for me to turn in." Fran stated.

"Oh, no you don't Miss Fine." Max grabbed her arm before she made a break for the stairs. "Tell me everything you know about what really happened about the knife. I have to know if I can trust CC and Niles to be alone together in my house again."

"I don't see why not." Fran commented. "It was really an accident."

"Miss Fine." Max yells as he glares at her. She went to the couch.

"Well, that's what Niles told me."

"And you believe him?" Fran's mind: _I can't think of a time that he has lied to me._

"I do. Why should I not?"

"Then why does CC say it was all her fault?" Max questioned. That was the one thing that bothered him the most.

"She umm….." Fran's mind: _I can't tell him all that she told me. I don't really like her but I want her to trust me. I want to know all about what happened to her son and the only way to know that is to have her trust me._

"She what?" Max's voice was starting to raise.

"She um…" Fran swallowed. "She thinks it was her fault cause she had the knife."

"She what? Why?" Max's mind: _Maybe she…don't say that Max. She wouldn't try to kill herself or would she? _

"She told me that she holding the knife and Niles got the wrong idea."

"So she did stab him." Max's mind: _na that can't be right. I know they fight but to use a knife…why now after so long? Did she just snap? I mean…_

"No, Niles grabbed the knife out of her hands and it slipped. That's the version she told me, and the way that she is acting about it I believe her too. I think she feels real bad about what happened. Why would she try to hurt him?"

"That's what I want to know?" Max's mind: _what the hell is going on? Is she trying to kill him or herself or is it that she wants to kill both of them? Is she stable? Can I trust here not to try something else? _

"I don't think she will do anything like that again. She hasn't stopped crying yet."

"How do you know that?" Fran put her finger up to her mouth. "Shh…,." as she pointed to the door. "I hear her, that's how." CC stood by the doorframe to the den.

"CC I didn't know you were still here." Max stood up and started to walk up to her.

"I was…" she sniffed. He gave her a hug. Fran could only watch his reaction towards her. Fran's mind: _Why is he hugging her? She's just a friend in need Fran relax. Max don't get to closer to her._ _She's not a threat…it's not like she's staying here. _

"Thanks." CC whispered to Max. "I needed that."

"It's all going to be alright. He will be coming home soon and it was really an accident."

"I know but I…." She started to cry again_. Max's mind: oh no, _Max thought_ look what I did. She can't go home like this, I mean upset like she is. I would…feel bad…if anything happened to her now. she's in no shape to be alone. I'm…We are her only friends and she needs us. _

"You know I have an extra bedroom, stay if you like." She looked up at him and he could see that she was still upset about earlier. She sniffed again. "Take a few days we all need to." He went to the kitchen area.

"Ms. Fine will you show her to the guest room but I think that she might already know where it is."

"Come on." Fran rolls her eyes. Fran's mind: _why is she staying here? Doesn't she have her own apartment? We can't be her only friends. Can we?_ CC and Fran walked down the hall. When they reached the end Fran pointed to a door. "That one."

CC opened the door. "I…" she turned around but Fran was gone. "Oh, well."

CC lays down on bed "This is better then going home. I guess." She blinked. CC twisted back and forth. Turning over and over finally she started to drift off to sleep. That's when her nightmares about Niles began. Niles, who had his arm cut off by her started chasing her around the house with a chainsaw. "Look what you did." he called.

"I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to do it."

"But you did now I'm going to get even with you."

"Wait." She yelled. Sweat pouring down her face. "I…" she shook her head. She now found herself standing in front of a gravestone. Hers. She swallowed. What? She watched as a casket lay next to the stone. I have to see… she slowly opened the casket lid and screamed but nothing came out. I'm…I'm…. My body's cut up and I'm.. headless. Niles cut me up to pieces cause I stab him. It's a dream, has to be. She shook her head. But that did no good she was still there looking at her cut up body. Did Niles really kill me? I…she turned over and almost landed on the floor. Her breath came out quickly. Where? She looked around and patted herself down. Head, body, arms, legs all here. She swallowed. "I can't sleep here anymore. I have to get up and walk around some. Where am I going to go? I can't just walk the halls can I? Maybe something to eat will help me sleep. Can I go back to that kitchen where it all started? I…" she opened the door slowly. "Hello hello." She whispered. "Why did I do that? Everyone's sleeping." As she walks around she notices another room, what she doesn't know is that it is Niles' room. "Great maybe this room will be better. It's sure is cozier." She sat on the bed, "the bed's even softer maybe it was just that room." She took a deep breath. "I.." She fell asleep fast. Happy thoughts invaded her dream this time. _What's with this?_ She thought. Her heart rate went up as her lover came into view a lean man, with six-pack abs. Yes, yes, Could this be my lover?


	3. Chapter 3

Next day her dreams were interrupted by nasal voice she always hated to hear. "Oh no." the voice continued to get louder. "Great she's looking for me." doors open and close. "I guess CC went home." She heard Fran say. "She could have at least made up the bed."

"Ms Fine." she heard the yelling of Maxwell. CC's mind: _Thank you thank you_ CC looks in the mirror to fix her hair. _I haven't slept that good in…I don't know when I actually felt that good. Is it something about this bed?_ She looked back at the bed. _I guess but what?_ _It's just a bed nothing special. It's not like…it's my…. is this where I belong._ _Is this my destiny, with them? With this family? Why this family_? _Sarah's family? I dreamed of a lover but he didn't have a face. Why? Why am I even thinking about this right now? I have to be getting ready for tomorrow._ A tear slid down her cheek. She swallowed. His anniversary. It will be number 14. She starts to cry. I can't believe it. She sat back down on the bed. "I better go before I'm seen."

"After we run these errands." Fran waves her paper at Max. "Then we will go get Niles."

"He's coming home today?" Max sounded shocked.

"Yes, I…" the door bell rang "Right on time."

"What is that?" he pointed to the box that was delivered.

"A cake, party time."

"What party? I didn't…"

"We are here," calls a familiar voice.

"Oh no." Max whispers.

"It's for Niles, homecoming."

"I don't know that he will be up for a party Ms Fine."

"It's just dinner and a cake."

Later on:

Niles was greeted by hugs from the family the minute he walked through the door. but he didn't see any signs of CC. he couldn't tell if that was a good sign or a bad one. He sighed. Niles' mind: _What if something happened to her while I was gone? I would not forgive myself if she killed herself. But why would she? The family doesn't seem to upset so…_

"Wha's wrong Niles?" Fran asked.

"It's just good to be home. I couldn't take it any longer in that hospital room. oh and then there's the trip home." He glanced at Fran.

"Sorry, I saw a new store open and it had great deals and…."

"Ms Fine!" Max cut her off. "You're blabbering on and on again."

"Sorry." She smiled. "Sometimes I do that."

"Sometimes." Max rolled his eyes as he crossed the room. "Drink," Fran shook her head.

"How about you Niles?"

"No," Niles shook his head. "I better not." All walk in the kitchen. Fran opened the frig.

"Ma." she faced Niles waving a piece of paper. "We did have a cake for you but ma ate it." Niles laughed.

"I see that nothing has changes while I was gone."

"You weren't gone that long." Max commented.

"More then ten hours in a hospital is too long for me." Max sighed. Max's mind: _He's right. I hate to be in hospitals that long too. I remember the days that I sat in there….._

"We better get going." Val moves her head towards the door. "If we are going."

"Yeah, I have to get some rest but I enjoyed what you guys did for me." Max pats Niles on the shoulder.

"If you need anything I'll be in the office." Niles walks towards his room. He stops when he notices that the door to his room is crack opened some. "I never leave it like that. Oh well, I'm too tired to think about all that right now." He looked around his room. "Why is my bedroom all messed up? I know that I made it before I…had to leave. Has someone been in my bed?" He breathed in deeply. "That smell I know that smell. I've smelt it before but where? Na." He shook the thought of CC being in his bedroom. "She wouldn't stay here and definitely not in my bed." He sat on the end of the bed. "But what if…I can't believe they would let her stay here." When he took off his shoes he noticed a piece of clothing sticking out from under his bed. He knew that it couldn't be his. "Now this is very interesting." He pulls the article from its place. "Why is there a bra under my bed?"

He for some odd reason put the bra to his nose. "That smell…" he took a deep breath. "Where…" his mind flooded back too CC. but why? "She wouldn't dare sleep in my bed. I've to find out way happened when I was out." He decided to sit on the couch in the den. "I'll wait till Ms Fine comes in. She'll tell me everything." He waited as long as he could but fell asleep. She finally arrived at 2am. She slowly opened the door.

"Shh... Val everyone's asleep."

"No one's going to hear us." she said loudly. Fran's mind: _Why do I tell her anything. I bet she woke someone up. _

"Let me turn off the intercom anyway, sometimes Mista Sheffield stays up in his office when he can't sleep." Niles hears Fran's voice, he moves to the door and listens hard.

Fran tells Val that CC tried to use the knife on herself and that Niles was just in the way. She told Val that he was a hero. That he saved her life.

"Wow. He did that. Why?"

"Cause he…he's the best." Niles' mind: _That I'm but I'm not a hero. I was the cause of all of this mess. _ Fran went on to tell Val about what CC said about what she was going to do on her day off, that she was going to the cemetery to visits a friend but didn't say who this friend was though. Fran went on about how Mista Sheffield hugged CC and let her stay in the guest room last night.

Niles' mind_: So that means she was here. _Niles mind started up _but why was she in my bed? What gave her the right to? Why would she have to visit someone in the cemetery…the only friend CC had other then Max and myself was…_he could fill tears starting up from below. _Sarah…_he blinked. I have to apologize to her.

Max comes into the kitchen.

"Ah…" he screams. He didn't know that anyone was going to be up.

"We were just talking." Fran explains.

Niles returns to the guest room and that smell enters his nose. He smiles. Niles' mind: _So she was here. And that smell, _he breathed in deeply _confirms it but why was she in my bed. Um_…_she couldn't have known right? Or maybe she did and wanted to miss it up for me. _He went back to his room. He put the bra up to his nose and inhaled another deep breath. He placed the bra under his pillow for safe keeping. "It's her…." he was to sleepy to finish. He started to dream about what happen a few days ago, what if I didn't make it in time. It would be all my fault that she was gone. Tears went down his face but if I had known that she was only visiting Sarah, I wouldn't have said what I said anyway…Niles got too thinking wait….the anniversary of Sarah's death isn't till next week. Maybe she didn't want Max too know that she went out there um… I have to find her tomorrow

I should say today.

Niles sitting in his limo, pulls out his binoculars. "There she is…" he finds her sitting down next to a grave placing flowers down. She was mouthing something. He slowly steps from the car. "I wish I could hear her, cause…." Niles thinks for a second. "Wait that's not where Sarah is buried." He took a deep breath. He starts to walk up to her slowly, doesn't want to scare her.

"Hello, hello Jeremy my son, sorry I can't hold you today. God knows how I want to everyday. I brought you flowers this day. I wish I could have brought you some toys. A storm destroyed the last ones." Niles' mind: _What? That couldn't be right, a son? She never mentioned one. I have to get closer. _

"I love you my son. It's been too long." Niles swallowed. Niles' mind: _It must be true but_

_I didn't know she had a son. If I had known that that's why she wanted today off I would have never made the comment I did earlier._ _Now I really feel bad and she was going to kill herself over it. I have to tell her I'm sorry before it's too late. What have I done? _Niles stepped forward and something creaked under his shoe. CC lifted her head quicklyCC's mind_: CC calm down there's nothing out here. _She looked around anyway. _I swear. This place gives me the creeps but I want to visit my son on the anniversary of his death, I wonder how Max is handling things. _Niles walked closer. _I feel that I'm being watched._ CC turned her head to see Niles standing there.

"Niles." She shouted. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I," Niles swallowed, "I wanted to apologize."

"You are ready did." he put his hands up and shook his head.

"I mean a real apology not a fake one." CC looked confused. "You…don't." he held up his hands again. He sighed, trying to hold back tears.

"When Ms Fine and Val told me where you were…."

"Great," she sighed. "Nothing is a secret. So now you know you can joke about it." she turned her head from him. She was waiting for some wisecrack about her son but nothing. Niles started to walk forward.

"I'm sorry, if I had known about…"

"Don't….start…me…" he walked over to the grave, bent down and laid the flowers up against the gravestone. "There you are little fella." He whispered.

"I want to be left alone. Now!" she shouted. Niles nodded at her.

"I understand." He lowered his head; frustrated he sighs he turned to walk away. He didn't want to leave her like this. It wasn't right. Niles' mind: _She's in pain; she shouldn't be going though this alone._ He thought_, but what can I do she doesn't want anyone around._ _I can't blame her though. _ He stopped to hesitate for a second. "But you're crying." He called out.

"I know but leave now!" she yells.

"I want…."

"Now!" Anger was now in her voice. Niles just stood there. Niles' mind: _Why won't she let anyone comfort her in a time of need everyone needs that sometimes. I wish…… _ She took a deep breath.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait Niles…don't go." She begged.

"Wha?" He turned to face her again. Niles' mind: _What changed her mind all of a sudden I wonder? _

"I don't want to be alone." She swallowed then got to her feet. She ran up to him.

"About earlier…." Niles started. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started crying uncontrollably.

"I…." She sniffed. CC's mind: _Wait a minute how did he know that I was out here? Did he follow me all this time? I have to know. _She stepped back from him. "How did you?"

He hesitated before answering her. "You had me followed." She started to walk away from him.

"No, not exactly." He finally answered her.

"What do you mean?" she questioned. "You either did or you didn't."

"Ms Fine told Val that you where here at the cemetery I…." He sniffed "I thought about

Sarah." He sighed. "I came to bring flowers." He rubbed his eyes. CC was quite. "I had no idea about…."

"She didn't tell you everything?"

"No just that you would be here. I…." He sighed. Telling her the truth was hard for him.

"I…you over heard me…uh.."

"Well,"

"Now you can make fun." She turned her head away so he couldn't she her pain. "I…" she sniffed. Niles' mind: I want to know about what happened, about her. But how much will she tell me? I mean, I not her best friend or anything. I have to try something to get her to talk to me.

"How old was he?"

"Almost ten." She sat all the way down next to the gravestone. "I got pregnant young. I had to drop out of school." Niles sat on the other side of her son's gravestone.

"That's why you don't get along with your parents."

"That's part of it from my mother's side any way. She wanted me to get an abortion. I tried to. They gave me some drugs that were suppose to work, but I ended up in a coma for a month. I missed too much of the semester so I dropped out. I ended up giving him up for adoption."

"Did you ever see him?"

"All the time, well that was until the car crash."

"He died in a car crash?" Niles asked shocked. Niles' mind: That was the same way that Sarah went. Tears flooded his eyes. CC sniffed.

"Yes, the same…." She breathed in deeply. "The same one that took my best friend." CC started crying uncontrollable. Niles scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "there there." he whispered. She wiped her eyes with her fingers. "The same day that Sarah died. How?" CC just nodded. "In the same car?" CC could only nod. "No wonder you're upset. To lose two.." CC went on to tell him that Sarah's older sister was the one that adopted her son.

"That's why…" CC sniffed.

"That's why I ask for this day off. It's the day," she sighed then swallowed, "The day that the crash had occurred. I buried my son a few days before we buried Sarah. I…."

She shook her head.

"Max doesn't know any of this, does he? About your son and all."

"No he doesn't and he doesn't need to."

"He doesn't know that you come out here to visit both your son and Sarah every year?"

"Been out here eight years." She put on a pleading look. "He doesn't need to know either."

"who me?" Niles shook his head. "I'm not going to tell. What you do with your day off is up to you." Niles looked over at her, "Wait he doesn't even know that you have…had a child does he?" She burst into tears again.

"No," she sniffed. "No one did till I spilled my guts to Nanny Fine. That was only cause I was upset about what…" she took a deep breath. "What happened between us that morning."

"You told her that too."

"I told her that I was using it when we got into it. I told her it was an accident that the knife ended up in your hand. I'm surprised she didn't tell the whole world that to." She shook her head. "I should have known she couldn't keep her mouth shut. Now everyone knows."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"I didn't want anyone to know." She started to cry once again.

"Is there anything that I can do for you?"

"Just…" she sniffed. "Just hold me."He smiled. Niles held CC closer to his body.Niles' mind: _I can do that and more……but I'm not going to push her. I want her to trust me. _

He held her for a long time.. She slowly closed her eyes, her breathing started to slow down. "Sleep all you want…" he whispered "I have all the time in the world."


	5. Chapter 5

Hours later:

CC started to shiver. She blinked her eyes. Where am I? She felt a man's arms around her. "Ah…Niles." she jumped. "I…" she looked around. Now I remember where I'm the cemetery. She wiped her hands down her face. "I must have fallen asleep."

"That's fine." She shivered again. "Here." Niles took off his jacket and put it around her. She shook her head. "We…I better get going." CC commented as she got to her feet. Raindrops started to fall, faster and faster.

"This way, run." Both ran towards the limo that Niles came in. He opened the door. "Go, go."

"I…" she tried to protest.

"Hurry up. I'm getting all wet." He pushed her slightly forward. After she climbed in he shut the door. The driver locked the doors.

"Where to sir." the limo driver asked. CC just stared at Niles.

"Niles, let…"

"Have dinner with me."

"What?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"Come to the Butler's honor banquet with me."

"Why?"

"Please," he begged. "It's just dinner and then announcing awards. I never win any so…"

"Then why do you go?"

"To tell you the truth just too…" he sighed.

"Let me guess to get the day off." he grinned. "That grin tells me everything."

"Yeah, I…."

"Alright I'll go but…" she put up her hands. "I'm leaving right after and don't tell anyone about any of what happened today."

"What did happen today?" she laughed. "Deal." They both shook hands like some kind of business deal went down. CC leaned back in her seat. CC's mind: What have I gotten myself into by going to dinner with…him. she sighed. What could hurt, I do need to eat and well, it's free so why not. CC watched out the window as they approached a church.

Oh no, not in a church.

"Oh, no I will…" CC started as they pulled in the parking lot.

"What? What's wrong?' Niles looked side to side. Not another one of her mood swings. "I thought you said you would, you can't back out of the deal now."

"I will not go in there."

"Why? It's just a banquet hall. What's the big deal?"

CC breathed in deeply. "I will not." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"But," Niles gave a puppy look.

"Still I will not." She whined like a kid that was throwing a tantrum. "No…" she faced Niles with a cold stare. Niles' mind: _ What is it with her in church banquet halls something…what could have happened. _

"I know it's not a fancy pansy five star restraint but…" Niles pleated. CC sighed.

"It's not that." Niles gave her that puppy eyed look again. "It's just…"

"What not good enough for you? I'm not rich enough for you?" He didn't look at her when he stepped from the limo. Without looking back he told the driver to take her home and walked off.

"Niles come back here." She exited the car. He didn't stop. "Niles, Niles. I'm sorry. I just…" she took a deep breath. "I don't….I didn't have any good experiences in.." he stopped, his hand on the door handle of the double doors leading in. Niles' mind: _What kind of experiences? The only kind are weddings which she has never…oh funerals….but that was so…so long ago._ She caught up with him. "Here." She took off the coat he had given her to wear. He smiled.

"I forgot about it. Thanks. If you don't want to go in, I understand, you don't have to but…"

"I would be honored." CC's mind: _What could happen in here, it's just dinner. I hope. Like he said I can always leave. _Niles held the door open for her. "Are you coming or not?" she shook her head to clear her negative thoughts.

"Yes," she took him by the arm. "Come on Rochester, let's go already."

Niles' mind: _Back to normal I see._ They entered a long hallway. On side decorated with artwork of the founders of the banquet hall and stain glass windows lined the other side, blanketing them with sparkling colors. CC looked down and noticed that the middle of the hall was lined in a red carpet. CC's mind: _So this is why he goes._ "This is like walking down the red carpet." She laughed. "Makes you feel important…"

"Like an honored guest." Niles finished the sentence and held his head high. "Yes, yes, it does." He smiled at her. She had never seen such gleam in his eyes. CC's mind: _He is proud of this I see._

"That's why you all chose this place isn't it. Cause it's the only time that you will." Niles turned his head from her and sighed.

"This way…" his voice turned cold and gruff. Niles' mind: _Why did I even bring her? That was a mistake on my part. _They entered a room with a long table down the one side and the other side had a dance floor. CC saw the dance floor and gritted her teeth. CC's mind: _Oh no, he's not getting me out there._

"This is where you all meet as one big family."

"At least I have one." Niles shot back at her. She started to sniff and her eyes started to fill up with tears. She tried to run but he grabbed her by the arms. "I… didn't mean it like that."

"I'm sure you did,…" she yelled. "I think I'm leaving." She stomped her foot down on his. "Ow…"

"Niles," a voice called from behind them. "It's good to see you." Glen patted him on the back. "And who is this lovely lady you brought with you?" the man took CC's hand and kissed it. She with drew it quickly.

"This is…" Niles started.

"CC Babcock." She answered before he got the chance to embarrass her again.

"Great, follow me. I'll show you two your seats."

"So are you staying?" Niles whispered to CC as the usher was in front of the fighting couple.

"Yeah, I suppose." Niles let out a sigh of relief. Niles' mind: _Nothing else can happen. I…couldn't handle giving here another reason to hate banquet halls. _ Some guests were already seated, while some were dancing on the dance floor.

"Niles, I don't." he glanced over at her confused. Niles' mind: _who can figure out this woman, first she says yes then no then yes. What is she thinking? Or is she? I'm confused she just two seconds ago said she would. What does she really want? I don't think she even knows. _

"I thought you…"

"Not that I mean…" she moved her head in the direction of the dance floor.

"Oh dance, na." He shook his head. "Me neither." That's a relive CC thought to herself. When Niles sighed, she knew something had been bothering him. CC's mind: _He can't dance can he? Why am I asking myself that? I should be asking him. um….Now here's a way…don't even think it CC. _She shook the thought of getting Niles back. Niles held out her chair.

"What?" She asked in surprise at his gesture.

"Have a seat." He nodded.

"Aren't you supposed to be relaxing at this thing?"

"Some but, I'm still a gentleman." She smiled. CC's mind: _That you are. You have been one all day for the most part. The helping me part but… _a speaker addressed the crowd,

"Welcome to the butler's banquet awards dinner." A woman in an apron walked up. Both whispered. "I hear that dinner is going to be delayed for a few minutes, but no worries. Our dance floor." He pointed to it. "Awaits. So enjoy."

"Great." CC grumbled under her breath. CC's mind: _I hope that Niles doesn't get any ideas. I don't want to be embarrassed again. _ she sighed.

"I'll be right back." Niles gets up. "Don't go anywhere." He demanded. As soon as Niles left, the biker lady seating next to CC smiled at her, making her feel really unconformable.

"What's a hottie like you doing here?" she asked CC. CC shook her head and looked around.

"Me." she pointed at herself.

"Yeah, sweetie." The lady raised her eyebrows. CC swallowed. CC's mind: _Now what do I do? Great, I have someone hitting on me, but the wrong kind of person. How can Niles just leave me here. _She swallowed. _I have to get out of here. _She was about to get up whenNiles returned to his seat.

"Sorry took so long Bob and I got to talking."

"I'm fine." She lied to him. She sighed more of thanks then anything. CC's mind: _what kinds of people come to these things. Scary one apparently…I got to get through this…I know I can. _She just wanted to get out of there and fast. CC learned closer to him. "Don't ever get up again." she whispered in a threatening voice.

"Why are we whispering?" CC titled her head towards the biker.

"She tried to hit on me," Niles starting chuckling.

"Trade places with me then." Niles suggested.

"Not next to Chatty Cathy over there." CC pointed to the other side.

"Then dance with me." Niles nodded at her. Hoping that she would take him up on his offer. He wanted to hold her in his arms again. Niles' mind: _I wish she would dance with me so that way I can put my hands on her and she won't have reason to slap me. _He sighed. _How I want to feel…her next to me again. _

"What?" CC twisted her head to glare at him. She couldn't believe that he just asked her that after he seemed to not what to dance. "But you said…."

"I said you didn't have to. It didn't stop me from asking you."

"I…"

"One dance isn't going to kill you, is it?" he held out his hand.

"I'll dance with you." the biker chick commented smiling and batting her eyes at CC. that was the last straw for CC. She had to get out of there. She stepped back into Niles. He wrapped his arms around her. Niles' mind: _Thank you. Now I get to feel her. oh how…I'll have to thank that bicker chick later. _He smiled. _Now I can relax…I have her in my arms. _

"So is that a yes," he whispered in her ears. His hot breath in her ear started a tingling sensation that jolted though her entire body. She swallowed. CC's mind: _I have to get out of here before things get out of hand. before I…._she blinked her eyes. _I need a drink_.

Just as she finished that thought a waiter bring drinks around asked them if they wanted one. "I…" CC started to reach for one but then stopped. CC's mind: _That was the plan to get me drunk, so I would make a fool of myself. Well, not this time buster._

"No, thanks." CC said and Niles almost fell over. He stood there in shock. Niles' mind:

_What's with that?_ _She never turns down a drink unless…_

"I'm leaving…." She stomped towards the doors. Niles grabbed her gently by the arm.

"No wait,"

"Let go of me." She twisted trying to free herself as she shouted. He didn't want too cause a bigger scene so he let her go. "This was a mistake coming with you." she walked away from him.

"Wait, CC." He begged. She just ignored him. "I…." The door slammed shut in his face. He sighed. Niles' mind: _Why does that always happen? It's like when I get close to her she shuts down._

"Let her go Niles, she's…she's not worth it." Bobby walked up behind him. Niles' mind: _not worth it?_ Niles thought. _She's more then worth it? She's everything_. _ I thought…hell I thought everything was going good…see how much I know but I'm not going to give up on her. _ He looked down at his hand. He was reminded of what happened in the kitchen that day. _I can't…_He sighed. _I just can't… I…_"Dinner is served." The speaker called through the microphone. "Take your seats."

Bobby walked back to the table with Niles and sat next to him.


	6. Chapter 6

"How did it go?" asked the driver of the limo when CC climbed in. The driver could tell that something was not right but he thought that she would tell him.

"Just get me home." CC shouted at him.

"What about Niles?"

"Don't worry about him. Just get me the hell out of here," she sniffed. "Now!"

"Are you sure?"

"Now! Before I rip your head off." CC slammed the door to the limo cracking the glass.

"Great. Can anything else go wrong tonight." She sighed shaking her head. The driver rolled down the window between them.

"Look, at what you did lady."

"Put it on Niles' bill. He will take care of it."

"But he didn't do it you did."

"I know." She smiled an evil grin. "He'll pay it."

"He better or…." The driver looked at her through the mirror. Driver's mind: _I better not mess with the dragon lady any more. She looks like she can spit fire. _The driver pulled out of the parking lot without another word.

Niles tried to sneak into the house. He didn't want to talk to anyone. But both Fran and Max were still up watching a movie on the couch in the den. "Great," he mumbled under his breath. _Maybe I can…_

"Hia, Niles." Fran called as she waved his direction. "How did it go?" He opened the closet and threw his jacket in the bottom against the wall.

"That bad uh…" she got up from the couch to see her friend. She knew that he was upset about something that had happened. Max stood by her and watched his angry butler.

"So you won an award. That should have been exciting." Max pointed to Niles' hand.

Fran gave him a hug. "Ya, won one. Wow that's great."

"Yeah, for 'best fight with a date'."

"Wha?" she stepped back from him and took the trophy from him. Fran's mind_: what kind of award is this? What happened to him tonight and who was his date?_ She shook her head. _That doesn't fit him. Unless his date was with……but that would never happen would it? _"You got to be kidding me."

"What kind of award is that?" asked Max as he saw the trophy.

"A new one I guess." Niles snatched back his trophy.

"Who was your date?" Fran asked him with that 'I already know so don't lie to me' look, on her face.

"No one." Niles left to his room with his trophy. With the door closed, he started to talk to himself. "At least I have a memory of our…our first date….as horrible as it was…." He sighed and placed the trophy down on his dresser. "What is wrong with her? No body walks out on a date like that. It's like when people get close to her she starts to run. Is she that cold hearted?"

"What is wrong with me Chester?" CC asked her dog, who was lying next to her on her couch. He just barked at her. "No body just walks away from…." she remembers how Niles held her at the cemetery comforting her, how she felt safe in his big strong arms. She smiles. Then she thinks of how she felt right before she walked away. The tingles and sparks that went though her body. "From a great and caring guy. Why?" she shook her head and started to cry.


End file.
